


Her fears

by Lucissaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucissaa/pseuds/Lucissaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the fear landscape from divergent, Narcissa Black must face her three worst fears during a class of defence against the dark arts. In front of the whole class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her fears

**Author's Note:**

> Implied past rape and abuse by father.

“Class, silence please. Like I said last week, today’s lesson will be a practical one. I have charmed the room behind this door to show all of your greatest fears. One by one you will be send in, be confronted with them, and the rest of the class can see how you handle it through this sc

Narcissa Black stopped listening, her usually already light skin was even paler than usual and she was having a hard time not to hyperventilate. She had known from her older sister’s a thing like this would come up, but neither had told her the whole class could watch!

Her greatest fears… The girl was scared of a lot things, the dark, fire, being alone, her father. Father. Everyone would see Cygnus Black, they would all know what he did, and he’d be so angry when he would find out.

Narcissa looked around her to see that the other students were pale as well, she had to repress a snort, their fears were probably silly things, unexplainable silly things with no reason to be afraid of. Pathetic beings.

Everyone saw her as a cold girl, the one who never spoke and somehow still ruled Slytherin house. She was fearless, beautiful and smart. The picture perfect daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black. The image would be shattered soon.

“-is clear, I would like to call up Miss. Black to be the first. Yes, don’t look so shocked darling, come here.” The blonde took a deep breath, wiped out invisible wrinkles from her skirt and looked at the professor. She didn’t want to go in, but only mudbloods begged.

The teacher looked at her strictly “Alright, who do you pick as your, helper, as to put it?” Narcissa looked confused, maybe she should’ve paid attention. “Excuse me mrs. But-“ She wanted to apologise for not listening, but was cut off by the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

“I am madame.” The professor nodded. “If we see that miss. Black is incapable of dealing with her fears, you will be send in to guide her through all of them.” She looked sternly at the now shaking girl. “Get inside miss. Black.”

 

OooOoooO

The only thing Narcissa noticed when she stepped into the room, was the darkness. It was dark everywhere and she couldn’t see a thing. She shivered looked around hastily, trying to find a light, but there was none.

Her legs were shaking so badly she fell to the ground, trying not to cry by reminding herself everyone was watching this, they could not see her cry.. not see her cry..

It didn’t help. Soon Narcissa was laying curled up on the floor, her head buried in her knees and she was sobbing. Sobbing for someone to take her away from here, to turn on a damn light. Why had that bitch that taught them, restricted her from taking a wand?

Without warning, she felt two strong arms wrapping around her waist. Narcissa’s first reaction was to scream, but she soon recognised the smell, his smell, and crawled into his lap. Lucius.

“Shhh.. It’s okay darling, I’m here now, shhh..” His voice was soft and loving, Lucius held her close and stroke her long blonde hair. “Close your eyes Cissa, it’ll be fine, I promise it’ll all be fine”

Narcissa nodded softly and shut her eyes tight, she buried her head in the boy’s chest and cried. She was still so scared.. Lucius must think she’s pathetic, weak and stupid. Only small children are scared of the dark aren’t they? Not 14 year olds.

“Poor thing.. you’re shaking. Calm down Cissa.. you’ll be out of here soon…” Lucius whispered in her ear and rocked her softly in his lap. Narcissa looked at him with tearfilled eyes and shook her head slowly.

“No.. after this.. more fears… I can’t Lucius, they can’t see!” She looked up to Lucius shivering, and the fear of people finding out became stronger than her fear of the surrounding darkness. The room they were in became lighter and Narcissa sighed in relief.

Lucius smiled sweetly at her and Narcissa snuggled closer into his arms. “It’s gonna be your three greatest fears darling, you’ve had one, the next to will be easy.” It sounded almost convincing.

When he had said that, both students heard a horrifying scream, but only Narcissa recognised it. Bellatrix. She jumped up, her eyes wild with fear. “Bella!” this time she wasn’t scared for herself, but for her older sisters. They meant the world to her

Bellatrix came running towards them through the room, but she was Narcissa’s age now, and being chased by a dark cloaked figure. Her eyes looked desperately at Narcissa and she screamed for help before being hit by a curse.

The dark haired girl fell to the ground, and a pool of blood appeared around her, growing faster.

Narcissa, who had been too stunned to even breathe until then, ran towards her sister and kneeled down, but Bellatrix was long dead.

“Nooooo! Bella!” the blonde was sobbing, screaming her sister’s name hysterically and clutching her lifeless body against her own. “BELLA!”

She didn’t care her dress was soaked in blood, she didn’t care everyone was watching her, seeing this weakness. She didn’t care it wasn’t real at all, this was her sister, and if she died, Narcissa would die too.

Lucius kneeled down next to her and hugged her tight “Shhh Cissa.. It’s not real dear, Bella is fine, you’re fine, promise..” But Narcissa shook her head sobbing.

“She’s dead.. she’s dead and it’s my fault… If I had just taken my wand..” She cried hysterically, it broke Lucius’ heart to see her like this and he held her close, trying his best to comfort his love.

He shook his head and kissed her hair “She’s not dead Cissa, it’s fake, not real. Bellatrix is somewhere with her husband, completely safe and she’s fine.” He kept repeating those words while stroking the blonde’s hair, holding her close.

It took Lucius twenty minutes, but finally it seemed to down on Narcissa that Bella was indeed fine. Immediately Bella’s body disappeared, together with the pool blood. Cissa now looked worried at the boy. “Lucius.. the last fear, they can’t see!”

“It’ll be okay sweetheart, it can’t be that bad can it?” He smiled supportively at her, silently promising to stay with her, no matter what might happen.

From behind them, a dark haired man came walking towards the couple, he had his wand steadily in his hand and grinned creepily. “Stand up. Narcissa.” His voice was low and made it clear that it was very dangerous not to obey.

Narcissa gasped softly, startled by the sudden appearance of the man, and stood up shakingly, her head bowed down. Ashamed as she was, her cheeks turned a bright red, easily visible on her pale skin.

“Very well Narcissa. Now tell me, what are you?” He had told her this one so many times, she could recite it easily. Narcissa took a deep breath and spoke, still not looking up to the man.

“A pathetic young girl, unworthy of love and happiness. I deserve nothing but pain and I am happy that a great man like yourself would want me. I deserve everything you give me, curses, beatings and rape. All of it. Because I am weak, stupid and I should not be alive.”

Narcissa blocked out Lucius, the class that was watching her, everyone and everything but the man in front of her. She bit her lip to prevent herself from crying when he slapped her. “Too forced, weakling.”

She nodded “Sorry.” And the man looked at her annoyed. “Sorry who? Speak with too words pathetic girl.” Another slap and Narcissa winced.

“Sorry father.”

OooOooO

Narcissa could hear Lucius gasping, she could imagine the reactions in the classroom, but she was too scared to care as Cygnus Black walked closer to her. “Now what shall we do with you?”

She was shaking on her legs as she looked into her father’s eyes “I.. I have no idea father.” He grumbled and pushed her forcefully to the ground. “Of course you don’t, idiot.”

He took his wand firmly in his hand and pointed it at her. “You know the drill. Undress or cruciatus.” Narcissa shook her head in fear and crawled further from him. “No.. please father…”

“ _Crucio_ ” He whispered darkly, his lips formed a sadistic smirk as he watched his youngest daughter scream and shiver in pain. When he stopped the curse, she was crying.

Cygnus walked closer to Narcissa, who shakingly started to unbutton her blouse, the thought that this wasn’t real hadn’t crossed her mind anymore, it was completely taken over by fear. Her father smirked and looked at her lustfully.

Then he was gone. Lucius ran towards her and held her tight, he was crying himself as well, horrified by what had just happened. Narcissa curled up in his embrace and he lifted the shaking girl up, taking her back to the classroom to meet the shocked students.

When they entered, the room was deadly silent. A few girls were crying, the ones that shared a dorm with Narcissa. And the teacher looked at her with a shaken face. “Has that.. happened before, miss. Black?” The blonde nodded weakly and look away in shame.

“Go to madame Pomfrey for a pepper up potion.. and then to professor Mcgonagall. We’ll talk to her and your parents, and you’ll be taken away.”

This made Narcissa look up in shock and terror “No!” The others looked at her surprised as she continued “Don’t. tell. Anyone. Do you hear me? No. One.” Her lip trembled and she failed to stop crying. It was barely a whisper, but in the quiet room, almost everyone was able to hear. “He’ll kill me..”

Lucius, who was still shaking, held her close against his chest and she buried herself in his robes. “Can we leave? Please..” He nodded softly and kissed her hair. The male excused both of them and no one said anything when he carried Cissa out of the room.

His Cissa, his little girl whom he loved so much, he vowed to protect her, help her wherever possible. And to make sure she knew she was loved, so much.

Narcissa couldn’t have wished for a better husband.


End file.
